


My last Promise

by Rin_Kuroi



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Kuroi/pseuds/Rin_Kuroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Versprechen können schwer auf einen lasten und immer wieder auf dich zurück kommen. Nur, bist du bereit ihnen entgegen zu treten? // Zero x Yuuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	My last Promise

_ Is it worth it? _

 

 

-o-

  


_ „All das was wir in den letzten Jahren durchgemacht haben, alles was wir miteinander erlebt haben, war es das Ganze schlussendlich Wert?” _

  


-o-

  
  
Es war wieder einer dieser Tage.  
Tage, welche viel zu ruhig waren für all das Chaos, das begonnen hatte sich in unser Leben zu schleichen, mehr als früher.  
Ich wusste das es nicht lange ruhig, friedlich sein würde – das war es nie – aber ich versuchte es ein klein wenig zu genießen, auch wenn man es mir nicht ansah und ich es auch leugnen würde, würde mich jemand darauf ansprechen… was keiner tat.  
Selbst Yuuki bekam dies kaum mit, meine Gedanken, geschweige denn diese Momente wenn es nur wir beide waren und sie diese Momente dann auch schon wieder zerstörte, nur weil sie mir ihr Blut anbot, weil sie sich um mich sorgte.  
Einerseits freute ich mich, dass sie sich um mich sorgte, wenn sie wie jetzt mit fest entschlossenen braunen Augen vor mir stand.  
Andererseits mochte ich dies ganz und gar nicht.  
Ich wollte nicht zu einem dieser Monster werden, ich wollte ihr Blut nicht trinken, ich wollte sie nicht verletzen.  
Doch ich wusste, würde es so weitergehen, würde ich sie nur noch mehr verletzen als ich es ohnehin schon tat… und würde mir selber ebenfalls damit wehtun.  
Und trotzdem gab ich dieser Gier nach, diesem Verlangen und sank meine Zähne in ihren delikaten Hals.  
Und wie jedes Mal, sah ich sie danach mit diesen verhassten roten Augen, den Augen eines Vampires an… doch sie lächelte nur.  
„Zero, hör auf so ein Gesicht zu machen. Du tust mir nicht weh… ich habe es aus freien Stücken so entschieden, ich will dass du lebst. Und… ich habe dir mein Versprechen gegeben, solltest du zum Level-E werden…“, begann Yuuki zu sprechen, die ganze Zeit meinen Blick mit ihren verbunden und ich sah kurz den Schmerz in ihren Augen aufblitzen, kein Körperlichen, jedoch Emotionalen.  
„Aber ich habe und verspreche es wieder… ich bin auf deiner Seite und werde immer an deiner Seite bleiben, bis zum Schluss…“, hörte ich sie murmeln und mich überkam der Drang meine Hand, egal wie Blutbefleckt sie auch war, zu heben und Yuuki tröstend über die Wange zu streichen… doch ich tat es nicht.  
Das einzige was vielleicht meine Gefühle offenbarte waren meine Augen, in welchen ich nur für einen Moment erlaubte meine Gefühle widerspiegeln zu lassen, diese Gefühle der Zerrissenheit, bei Yuuki zu bleiben und sie zu beschützen, aber auch diese Angst es nicht zu können, auch wenn ich bei ihr blieb.  
Doch bemerkte sie sie überhaupt?  
Manchmal kam es mir so vor als würde sie was merken, als würde sie darauf antworten… nur um im nächsten Moment wieder davon zu driften, in Richtung diesen widerlichen Blutsaugers, welcher mich als einer seiner Spielfiguren zu verwenden versuchte.  
Sie war einfach zu naiv und unschuldig, aber wenn ich ehrlich war, wollte ich nicht dass sich das sonderlich ändert.  
Seufzend hob ich meine Hand und legte sie Yuuki auf den Kopf, während ich spürte wie meine Augen wieder ihre normale Farbe annahmen.  
„Du brauchst das nicht zu tun, ich komme auch allein zurecht…“, murmelte ich leise vor mich hin, meine Stimme leise haltend.  
Yuuki aber schien zu verstehen was ich gesagt hatte und schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und ging dann einige Schritte rückwärts, ehe sie sich mit dem Rücken zu mir drehte.  
„Nein, das stimmt nicht. Du bist nicht allein, Zero.“  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen drehte sich die brünette dann auch schon wieder um, ihre Hände hinter sich verschränkt.  
„Nun komm, wir müssen mit unserer Patrouille weiter machen, wir haben nicht mehr viel vor uns.“, sprach sie und machte sich dann auch schon auf den Weg durch die Bäume.  
Ich blieb noch einen Moment stehen und fuhr mir abwesend mit einer Hand über den Mund, schloss meine Augen.  
„Ach Yuuki…“, seufzte ich in die Dunkelheit hinein, ehe ich meine Augen wieder öffnete und der anderen mit langen Schritten folgte.  
  


-o-

  
  


_ „Ich vermisse diese Tage, Tage an denen alles noch in Ordnung war, - soweit das für unsere Verhältnisse möglich war -, an denen ich noch nichts wusste… _

 

_ Tagen an denen ich dich noch mit anderen Augen ansehen konnte und wo dein Blick noch so unschuldig war, frei, trotz der Sünde die du begangen hast, indem du mich dein Blut trinken ließest. _

 

_ Diese Zeit in der es dieses Versprechen noch nicht gab…“ _

 

 

-o-

  


 

  
„Hey, Zero! Nun beeil dich doch endlich mal! Ich will noch unbedingt eines dieser leckeren Parfait‘s essen, ehe wir zurück müssen!“, rief Yuuki aufgeregt und beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch ein wenig, während ich mich wie so oft auch mit den Einkäufen herumplagen durfte.  
Aber ich nahm es so hin wie es war, es war unsere Routine, jedes Mal das selbe und es brachte ein kleines Lächeln auf meine Lippen, klein und unbemerkt von den meisten.  
Ob Yuuki es bemerkte?  
Wenn ja, dann sagte sie nichts und lächelte im Stillen einfach ein klein wenig breiter, ihre Augen funkelten und sie schien ein klein wenig fröhlicher als sonst zu sein.  
Wusste sie überhaupt, das sie der Grund war das ich mich überhaupt jemanden öffnete?  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber ich hatte die Vermutung, irgendwo wusste sie es, wenn auch nicht ganz bewusst.  
Meinen Blick ein klein wenig weicher werdend, schüttelte ich meinen Kopf ein wenig.  
„Benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind, ich komm ja schon.“  
Doch, irgendwo wusste sie schon Bescheid.  
Seufzend folgte ich ihr, wenn aber auch ein leichtes, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln auf meinen Lippen lag.  
  


-o-

  
  
„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht Yuuki?! Du wirkst wie ein verdammter Magnet auf die ganzen Level-E und kommst trotzdem? Wie blöd kann man denn nur sein? Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst auf mich am Brunnen warten?!“, begann ich auf die brünette drauf los zu reden, während ich diese geradewegs durch die Gassen des Ortes zog, so schnell wie möglich den Ort des Geschehens zurücklassend.  
Es war wirklich frustrierend, das es immer Yuuki passieren musste, das sie immer dann da war, wenn es eigentlich nicht angebracht war... aber das war auch ein Punkt der sie ausmachte.  
Wenn sie aber nur verstehen würde, wie viele Sorgen ich mir wegen ihr machte...  
Oh man, wenn es kein Level-E, Vampir an sich, ein anderer Hunter oder mein eigener Vampirismus war der mich ins Grab brachte, dann war es sicherlich die brünette an meiner Seite.  
In einem gewissen Fall wäre es ja gewünscht, in allen anderen allerdings... würde ich doch schon noch ein Weilchen weiter leben wollen, vielen Dank auch.  
Ich warf einen Blick in ihre Richtung und versuchte meinen Standpunkt klar zu machen, sie sollte es endlich einsehen!  
...ich wollte sie nicht verletzt sehen.  
Nicht heute, nicht morgen, nie.  
Ich hatte es mir vorgenommen, es mir selbst geschworen, ich hatte es versprochen.  
Aber ihre Augen zeigten nichts als Entschlossenheit, nichts wies darauf hin das sie auch nur irgendetwas davon bereute.  
Das Übliche und ich spürte schon wie ich begann ihr zu vergeben... verdammt aber auch!  
Bloß die Fassung behalten...  
„Ich wollte dir helfen Zero! Ich bin kein Kleines Kind, auf das man ständig aufpassen muss. Du hast schon genug Arbeit zu tun, da sollte es doch in Ordnung sein!“, fast schon schmollend sah sie mich an, ehe ich wegsah.  
Dieses Mädchen...  
„Pass das nächste Mal besser auf...“, knurrte ich, doch ich war mir sicher sie grinste hinter meinen Rücken und nickte einfach nur.  
  


-o-

 

 

_ „Ich liebte dieses Lächeln, deine Persönlichkeit, dich. _

 

_ Nichts war mir teurer, trotz dessen das ich dich ständig in Gefahr brachte, selbst wenn du es meinetwegen tatest... _

 

_ Du bliebst immer an meiner Seite, warst seit damals nachdem man mich aufnahm eine Konstante für mich, du warst meine Rettungsleine. _

 

_ Das war, bis zu jener Nacht...“ _

 

 

-o-

 

  
Ich konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, ich wollte es nicht glauben...  
All die Zeit... all die Zeit war sie eine von ihnen?  
Seine Schwester?  
Ein Vampir?  
Eine Reinblüterin?  
Bilder von ihr tauchten vor meinen Augen auf, ihr sorgenfreies Lächeln, ihr schmollendes Gesicht, wie sie mich ernst ansah... all diese Mienen, all diese menschlichen Züge...  
Waren sie alles nur ein Fake?  
Selbst als sie dann an mein Zimmer kam... war das wirklich sie?  
Es klang so gar nicht nach ihr... und gleichzeitig hatte ich das Gefühl sie würde Weinen, als würde sie lügen... als könne sie das Ganze selbst noch nicht richtig verstehen.  
Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.  
Was sollte ich nun glauben, was sollte ich denken?  
Loslassen konnte ich sie jedenfalls nicht... sie wollte mir nicht aus dem Kopf und um ehrlich zu sein, ich wollte es auch nicht.  
Auch wenn es wehtat sie so zu sehen, wie sie vor ihm stand, in seinen Armen war... alles schien sich nur noch um sie zu drehen und ich konnte mich einfach nicht losreißen.  
Sie war ein Vampir, ich war ein Hunter, sie war reinblütig und ich stand kurz vor Level-E...  
Aber egal was ich mir versuchte einzureden, hassen konnte ich sie nicht, es ging einfach nicht, denn immer wieder sah ich die Yuuki vor mir, mit welcher ich die letzten Jahre verbracht hatte, welche sich um mich gekümmert hatte als ich alles verlor, als sich mein Leben änderte.  
Sie war an meiner Seite, stand mir bei... deswegen sollte ich das selbe auch für sie tun, aber dann war da auch wieder ein anderer Teil von mir der nicht anders konnte sie doch zu hassen.  
Für das was sie war, dafür wie sie meine Gedanken und meine Gefühle beeinflusste, ohne es auch nur zu wissen.  
Es widersprach sich alles, es ergab keinen Sinn...  
Ein Geräusch ließ mich aus meinen Gedanken schnappen und aufsehen.  
Da stand er, Kuran Kaname, wie ich ihn doch hasste...  
  


-o-

 

 

Wie war es nur noch mal dazu gekommen?  
Wie kam es nur dazu das wir uns nun hier gegenüber standen, meine Hand am Abzug und ihre Artemis bereit in ihren Händen?  
Seit Kuran Kaname da war... seit Ichiru starb... seit jenem Tag damals... ich hasste Vampire, sie zerstörten mein Leben, taten es in der Vergangenheit und auch jetzt noch, doch Yuuki selbst hasste ich nicht... aber das was sie war.  
Meine Finger fühlten sich schwer an, ich konnte sie nicht weiter bewegen, konnte den Abzug nicht drücken, ich konnte es einfach nicht, die Erinnerungen wogen so schwer.  
Bilder von nur Wochen zuvor, von Momenten in denen sie mir beistand, alles kam wieder in mir hoch.  
Ihre Miene änderte sich nicht, sie sah mich einfach nur an.  
Warum...?  
„Warum... warum bewegst du dich nicht?!“, entkam es mir, mein Blick wanderte zur Seite, ich konnte sie nicht ansehen.  
„Es wäre mir egal wenn du mich jetzt töten würdest!“  
Und doch... Ichirus Wunsch... und mein Entschluss...  
Und im nächsten Moment ging alles so schnell.  
Kuran Kanames angriff, die Bloody Rose, Yuukis Eingreifen... und nun waren wir alleine.  
Ich konnte sie nicht gehen lassen, trotz allem... schloss sie in meine Arme.  
„Ist die Yuuki die ich kenne noch in dir?“, erkundigte ich mich leise, drückte mein Gesicht in ihre Haare, ich wusste das nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, sie wollte gehen... nein, er wollte das sie ging.  
Yuuki lehnte sich zögerlich an mich und ich spürte ihre Arme, wie sie sich auch langsam um mich legten.  
„Ja... sie ist da, aber meine beiden 'Ich' werden wahrscheinlich mit der Zeit ineinander übergehen, sodass die Yuuki die du kanntest verschwinden wird...“, flüsterte sie zurück, ich hörte ihre Stimme brechen, spürte einige Tränen ihren Augen entkommen.  
Sie tat sich selbst weh.  
Ihre Worte sollten mich wahrscheinlich auf Abstand halten, doch sie taten auch ihr weh.  
War ich selbstsüchtig weil ich die Yuuki die ich kannte nicht verlieren wollte?  
War es naiv von mir an die Versprechen zu glauben die sie mir über all die Zeit gegeben hatte?  
Wahrscheinlich war es so... ich war naiv, aber vor allem war ich Selbstsüchtig und begierig nach der Nähe der anderen.  
„Ich bin ein selbstsüchtiges und gieriges Wesen Yuuki, ich möchte das Mädchen wieder haben das ich so gut kannte, ich will nur noch dein Blut... das ist was ich wirklich bin, eine gierige, widerliche Kreatur.“, flüsterte ich ihr ins Ohr, lies mein Gesicht langsam in Richtung ihres Halses wandern und strich ihr Haar zurück.  
Sie ließ es geschehen, wies mich nicht zurück und lehnte sich einfach nur weiter an mich als sich meine Zähne in ihren Hals bohrten und ich begann ihr Blut zu saugen.  
Aber auch das hielt nicht lange, kaum das ich mich von ihrem Hals löste und ihr in die Augen sah... es war wahrscheinlich meine letzte Gelegenheit.  
Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, tat ich diese eine kleine Geste, etwas das ich schon so lange hatte tun wollen doch mir so oft versagte.  
Doch in diesem Moment war ich egoistisch und versiegelte unsere Lippen miteinander, legte meine auf die Ihrigen.  
Es war wohl das letzte Mal, ich würde es mir nicht mehr erlauben können... ich hatte es zu beenden.  
Als ich mich schlussendlich wieder von ihr löste, nur noch an den Schulten hielt, konnte ich ihr nicht in die Augen gucken...  
Ich wollte nur noch eines Wissen, eine Sache und hoffen das damit mein Gewissen frei bleibt.  
„Ich wollte dir noch diese eine letzte Frage stellen... Nun da du deine Erinnerungen wieder zurück hast... hast du keine Angst mehr?“  
Ich brachte Yuuki wieder näher, ein allerletztes Mal, wartete auf ihre Antwort und hörte nur ein leises „Ja“.  
Meine Augen kurz schließend um die Emotionen in ihnen zu dämmen, schob ich sie dann schließlich zurück von mir, antwortete ebenso leise wie sie es getan hatte.  
„Ja, ich auch. Du brauchst nicht mehr an meiner Seite zu sein. Ich habe nichts mehr das mich zurückhält und kann mich nun auf mein Ziel konzentrieren.“  
Mein Gesicht war verschlossen, leer von dem was ich eigentlich fühlte, aber es hatte zu sein.  
„Geh Yuuki. Aber wenn wir uns das nächste Mal treffen...“, ich begann zu meiner Bloody Rose zu gehen, nahm sie in meine Hand, umfasste das kühle Metall.  
„...werde ich dich töten.“  
Für einen Moment war alles Still um uns, als würde die Welt für diesen kleinen Moment stehen bleiben, ehe ich wieder in dieses Gesicht sah, dieses Gesicht das eine Maske trug und doch Schmerz auszustrahlen schien.  
„In dem Fall Zero... werde ich ewig weglaufen, um dir einen Grund zu Leben zu geben... aber wenn wir uns doch treffen... ich kann noch nicht sterben und ich hab noch ein Versprechen zu halten, nicht?“  
Wir wandten uns unsere Rücken zu.  
  


-o-

 

 

_ „Weißt du wie sehr ich mich nach dir gesehnt hatte? _

 

_ Wie sehr ich mich dafür hasste? _

 

_ Es mir verbot? _

 

_ Und trotzdem konnte ich nicht anders, immer wieder tauchtest du in meinen Gedanken auf, vor meinen Augen. _

 

_ Unsere Versprechen noch immer in den Ohren habend. _

 

_ Ich weiß das es falsch war es damals zu sagen, aber meine Gefühle waren in solch einen Aufruhr, ich wollte das es aufhörte. _

 

_ War es bei dir dasselbe? _

 

_ Würden wir uns bei unserem nächsten Treffen tatsächlich töten? _

 

_...nun ja, solange du es warst die den Abzug drückte, nahm ich selbst den Tod oh so willentlich entgegen, schließlich bestand dieses Versprechen schon länger als unser letztes...“ _

 

 

-o-

  
  
Es war soweit, der Tag war gekommen und sie stand mir gegenüber.   
Wir befanden uns mitten auf einer Lichtung, tief im Wald wo keine Menschenseele uns finden würde und wo wilde Tiere wahrscheinlich das einzige waren das sich in unserer unmittelbaren Umgebung befand.   
Es war bei Dämmerung das wir beide da auftauchten, die Zeit die wir ausgemacht hatten...   
Warum wir das getan hatten... ich wusste es nicht genau, aber es hatte sich nun so ergeben und wir waren vorbereitet.   
Ich hielt die Bloody Rose locker in einer Hand und doch wollte ich sie am liebsten mit aller Macht mit eigener Hand zerstören, doch ich versuchte mir nichts anmerken zu lassen als mein Blick auf Yuuki fiel, ich konnte es nicht.   
Bilder unseres letzten Treffens schossen mir durch den Kopf, der Kuss von dieser Zeit, welchen ich initiiert hatte, ich spürte ihn erneut auf meinen Lippen.   
Die brünette hatte sich seit unserem Treffen wenig verändert und wenn ihr ehrlich war, ich ebenfalls nicht sonderlich, was wahrscheinlich an der Konsumierung ihres Blutes damals lag, das die Vampirischen Eigenschaften prominenter werden ließ... Level-E schien jedenfalls weiter von mir gerückt zu sein deswegen.   
Ich wusste aber nicht ob ich mich freuen sollte oder nicht, auch wenn es hätte klar sein müssen was ich fühlen sollte.   
Doch Worte von früher hielten mich davon zurück.   
Der Beweis lag in ihren Händen, diese kleine Pistole, dieselbe wie damals...   
Unsere Augen trafen sich, für einen Moment sah ich etwas durch deine Augen huschen, ein Gefühl zu schnell für mich um es aufzugreifen.   
Wir sagten nichts, hoben einfach nur unsere jeweilige Waffe, entsicherten sie und zielten auf den anderen.   
Es war eine Pattsituation, aber es interessierte mich nicht.   
Als sich mein Finger langsam um den Abzug legte, begann ich meine Augen zu schließen, wollte mir dieses Bild der anderen bewahren...   
Dann war es soweit und an alles was ich denken konnte, war das alles anders hätte laufen können, hätten wir nur die Richtigen Worte damals gesagt.   
Aber dafür war es zu spät.   
  


_-o-_

 

_ „Einen Schuss, das war es was wir einander gegeben hatten, aber nie hätte ich gedacht das du dasselbe wie ich tun würdest... okay, doch, ich hätte es mir denken müssen. _

 

_ Selbst jetzt bist du noch immer kein Wesen was tötet, selbst wenn du in der Dunkelheit weilst, sondern ein Wesen das beschützt, weil du du bist, einfach nur Yuuki und niemand anderes. _

 

_ Ich glaube ich war nie glücklicher das klicken leerer Pistolen zu vernehmen, als in diesen einem Moment. _

 

_ Okay, stimmt nicht. _

 

_ Ich kann dir viele Momente nennen die danach kamen. _

 

_ Und der erste war der, als du dich wieder in meinen Armen befandest, wie damals und deine Lippen auf meinen. _

 

_. _

 

_ Ich hatte es nicht übers Herz bringen können dir weh zu tun, selbst als ich dachte ich hätte dich von mir weggestoßen, aus meinem Herzen entlassen, aber du wolltest nicht loslassen, nicht in meinem Herzen. _

 

_ Das war mein Grund für die leere Pistole. _

 

_ Ich hätte es ertragen, hättest du es zu Ende gebracht, es war dein gutes Recht, mein Leben gehörte dir, ich hatte es dir damals überlassen gehabt und dir überlassen was du damit anstellst. _

 

_ Hatte dir das Versprechen entlockt mich zu töten. _

 

_ Aber dein anderes schien mich ans Leben zu binden und das schien deine leere Waffe mir zu sagen. _

 

_ Du meintest du wärst immer auf meiner Seite. _

 

_ Anscheinend hätte ich dich damals ernster nehmen sollen als du das sagtest... _

 

_ Es war etwas das sich damals wohl endgültig in mein Gedächtnis einbrannte. _

 

_. _

 

_ Aber was mich wirklich nicht mehr losließ, war etwas anderes. _

 

_ Unser Versprechen. _

 

_ Nicht wie unser letztes, das einander den Tod versprach oder eher die letzte Kugel, nein es war das erste neue von vielen. _

 

_ Yuuki, ich werde dich auf ewig beschützen. _

 

_ Ich verspreche es dir, nein, schwöre es auf mein Leben und es ist mir egal was mich erwarten sollte, selbst wenn es dein sogenannter Bruder war. _

 

_ Ich liebe dich und werde dich nie wieder los lassen, also? _

 

_ Willst du die Ewigkeit die uns noch bleibt an meiner Seite verbringen?“ _

 


End file.
